The Joker
The Joker is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 5. The Joker would be a mainstay of the NoDQ CAW midcard throughout his tenure and would hold multiple Championships. Appearance The Joker is a human male of above average height and average weight with a slim build. He wears a purple suit and black and white spats. The Joker's most striking physical features are his white face, ruby red lips and green hair. NoDQ CAW History The Joker would debut on the fourth episode of NoDQ Eastern, attacking Batman after the latter's match with Mr. Clean. Superman would make the save as he and Batman stared the Joker down as the Clown Prince of Crime would flee. Two episodes later, the Joker would face Batman in a match- however, this would turn out to be the first of the Joker's many pranks in NoDQ CAW, with him actually facing a midget wrestler by the name of Fatman, who the Joker easily defeated in a sham match. At Jackpot, the Joker would face the real Batman who proved not to go down so simply, winning the match in decisive fashion. On the seventh episode of NoDQ Eastern, the Joker would face the Terminator. The Joker would win the match via disqualification after the Terminator accidentally hit the referee with a Pounce. The two would face one another again three weeks later in a No Holds Barred Match, which the Joker would win in seconds after throwing a smoke bomb at the Terminator. The Joker would interfere in the Terminator's match with Razor Ramon on the eleventh episode of NoDQ Eastern, turning the arena lights off every time the Terminator attempted to pin Ramon, allowing Ramon to win the match. The next episode, the Joker dressed as the Terminator to hand Leatherface an easy win. Later in the night, the Joker would interfere in the main event between Freddy Krueger and Batman, giving Batman the Whoopee Cushion, forming the Unholy Three with Freddy and Leatherface. After the main event of the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Eastern between Freddy and the Terminator, the Unholy Three would assault the Terminator as a trio before being beaten back by the returning Mr. Clean. The following episode, the Joker entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship held by Freddy. The Joker- the match's fourth entrant= and Leatherface had no intention of allowing anyone to challenge Freddy and worked together to eliminate Batman, Superman and Lex Luger together, with Leatherface also eliminating Chef before both were eliminated by eventual winner Mr. Clean. The Joker would face The Terminator on the fifteenth episode of NoDQ Eastern, with a winning 34% of a fan poll determining the loser should wear a dress in their match the following week. The Joker would attack the referee during the course of the match and be disqualified, meaning he would be forced to wear a dress during his Triple Threat Match with Ganondorf and Superman on the following episode. On the plus side for the Joker, however, he would pin Superman for the NoDQ International Championship after hitting him in the face with a ring bell. On the seventeenth episode of NoDQ Eastern, the Joker would face Batman once more. The Joker would appear to defeat Batman with a surprise roll-up in the match but it soon became clear that the Joker had switched places with a disguised Leatherface during the match to dupe Batman out of the win. On the final episode of NoDQ Eastern, the Joker and Leatherface would team up officially for the first time to face the Terminator and Mr. Clean. With Freddy Krueger teleporting Mr. Clean away during the match, the Joker and Leatherface were able to easily double-team the Terminator on the way to victory in the match. At Deadly Sin, the Joker defended his NoDQ International Championship against the Terminator. After a hard fought contest, the Terminator would surprise the Joker with a roll-up to capture the Championship, leaving the Joker embarrassed. At Domestic Disturbance, the Joker and Leatherface would challenge the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champonship. Showing surprising strategy, Leatherface picked the perfect moment to strike Mario with a Slice & Dice to win the match and Championship for his team. The two teams would face one another once more at Undisputed Universe in a Steel Cage Match for the Championship. The Mario Bros. would find greater success the second time around, with both brothers hitting the Champions with their finishing moves before Luigi escaped the cage to win the match and the Championship. Season 6 The Joker would face Zatoichi in the tenth episode of NoDQ Action. The Joker would try to cheat his way to victory against the rising star, attempting a smoke bomb to no effect. Zatoichi would go on to win the match following a Zatoichi Slam. At Spring Cleaning, the Joker and Leatherface would take on Zatoichi in a Handicap Match. Even together, the two deranged killers were unable to put Zatoichi away and took their anger out on one another after the match. At Going the Distance, the Joker interfered in Leatherface's NoDQ International Championship match against Chef, turning the arena lights off whenever Leatherface attempted a pin, making Chef's victory in the match inevitable. Season 7 On the nineteenth episode of NoDQ Action, The Joker and Jason Voorhees would team together against Leatherface and Spider-Man. The Joker would pin Leatherface after a Whoopee Cushion to win the match while Jason distracted Spider-Man. At Fully Charged, the Joker and Leatherface faced one another in a Street Fight. Leatherface seemed to have the match won part-way through but extended its length by releasing a pin on the Joker to put him face-first through a table with a Slice & Dice, easily netting victory afterwards. Season 8 The Joker would enter the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup. The Joker's first round opponent would be Superman. Despite what appeared to be an obvious mismatch, the Joker cheated his way to victory by detonating an explosive about Superman's person. In the second round, the Joker faced Frankenstein but willingly laid down for him in the match before the duo- the Partners in Crime- mocked Superman by attacking Super Slut, a midget wrestler dressed like Superman. The Joker would get involved in the final match of the tournament, which saw Frankenstein take on Spider-Man. Spraying Spider-Man with a fire extinguisher, the Joker provided Frankenstein a distraction to win the match, the tournament and the NoDQ CAW Championship. After the match, the Partners in Crime mocked Superman by playing a video claiming Superman was dead. At The Road to Box Office Smash 3, the Partner in Crime faced Spider-Man and Jason Voorhees in a tag team match. Frankenstein would look impressive, putting Spider-Man through a ringside commentary table with a Monster Bomb, but the Joker would fall to a Crystal Lake Slam from Jason Voorhees, losing the match for his team. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 1, the Joker would face Spider-Man in a match. Not fighting fair, the Joker had Frankenstein interfere in the match and attack Spider-Man. After the match, a video message from Superman played, revealing he was far from dead and would face the Joker at Box Office Smash. At the mega event, the Joker pulled out another prank against Superman, utilising two Joker Clones to overpower the Man of Steel in the match. Despite this, Superman fought back and won the match- but would pin one of the clones to win the match, meaning he was yet to decisively defeat the Joker. The Joker was scheduled to face Superman once more at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2 but did not make his entrance on cue, instead having Mortal Kombat attack Superman. The Joker would then arrive to deliver the Whoopee Cushion to Superman, laying him out before the match could even begin. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3, the Joker and Frankenstein orchestrated an assault on Superman and Jason Voorhees ahead of Violent Impulse, laying both men out in the ring. At the mega event, Superman and the Joker clashed in a Roadkill Match. Despite holding his own reasonably well, the Joker would lose the match after being given an S-5 through a crate, off a ledge and into the path of an oncoming car. At The Road to Born With Rage 1, the Joker interfered in Superman's defence of the NoDQ CAW Championship against former Champion Frankenstein. Spraying Superman with a fire extinguisher, the Joker gave Superman the disqualification win- robbing Frankenstein of the chance to win the Championship back in the process. Frankenstein viciously attacked the Joker after the match, dissolving their partnership. The Joker, Frankenstein and Link would compete in a Triple Threat Match to find a new #1 Contender to the Championship at The Road to Born With Rage 4. The underlying issues between the Joker and Frankenstein allowed Link to take advantage and win the match after delivering a Duo ZDT to both opponents. At Born With Rage, the Joker and Frankenstein faced one another in the match. Clearly at a disadvantage, the Joker pulled another prank to become multiple times his normal size, allowing him to manhandle Frankenstein and win the match. The Joker would interfere in the main event of the mega event, distracting Superman in his NoDQ CAW Championship match with Link, ultimately costing Superman the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6, the Joker and Superman faced one another in a Trip To Oblivion Match. The Joker, realising he was at a disadvantage, employed three hired guns to interfere in the match and give him assistance against Superman- Ming Chee, Han Zo Mon and Behemoth. All three ultimately fell to Superman and were tossed into Oblivion before Superman gave the Joker his own finishing move, the Last Laugh, through the floor of the structure, sending him into Oblivion too. Season 9 The Joker would return in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. In the opening round of the tournament, he faced T-1000. The Joker attempted to hit T-1000 with a ring bell but T-1000 seized it and hit the Joker with it himself, getting disqualified in the process. In the second round, the Joker faced Mario. The Joker again cheated using weaponry and putting Mario through a ringside commentary table when the lights were turned off in the match, picking up the victory via count-out. In the semifinal round, the Joker would face Mario's brother, the NoDQ CAW Champion, Luigi. The Joker would try everything he could think of to win the match, including using weapons and having the lights go out but, ultimately, the Joker could not defeat Luigi and his tournament campaign ended in the semifinal match. At Bragging Rights, the Joker returned with a new look. He faced Mr. Clean in a Construction Zone Match, with the opportunity to earn a spot in the Match From Hell Fatal Four Way Match main event. Mr. Clean had the match won but made the error of trying to inflict more pain on the Joker. The Joker fought through the pain and went on to give Mr. Clean a Whoopee Cushion, then throwing him off the roof before collecting the chest to win the match. In the main event Hell In A Cell Match, the Joker join Jason Voorhees, Superman and Link. Despite a doggedly determined showing, the Joker fell to Superman and the S-5, being pinned to give Superman the victory. Season 10 The Joker competed in the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup. Playing a prank on the fans, he entered to CM Punk's entrance theme, Cult of Personality by Living Colour. The Joker's opponent was Las Vegas Link, who wasn't amused by his antics, not susceptible to his underhanded tactics, picking up victory with a ZDT and making The Joker the butt of the joke. Real World History The Joker is perhaps DC's greatest supervillain. First appearing in the first issue of Batman, the Joker would prove to be Batman's greatest enemy. Though he would appear to die during his debut story, the Joker would be revealed as alive at its conclusion. The Joker would go on to appear in almost countless stories opposite Batman, Superman, allies of both men and many other members of the Justice League of America. The Joker's schemes are often themed around comedy, circuses, clowns, toys or other whimsy, belying their vicious and sadistic nature. The Joker is perhaps Batman's most dangerous foe because his movements are completely unpredictable- the Joker does what he wants to because it makes him laugh, not because it makes any kind of logical sense. The Joker has been portrayed many times on film and in other media, famously including turns by Jack Nicholson, Mark Hamill and Heath Ledger. In-ring Style and Personality The Joker is a brutal, violent competitor. He is well aware he is not the strongest wrestler so often uses underhanded tactics, including regular use of low blows or weaponry to gain an advantage. The Joker will often employ the use of a partner or outside contractor to involve themselves in a match. In spite of all this, Aaron Rift considers the Joker to be a well-rounded competitor. The Joker's sick sense of humour, such as it is, is his most defining character trait. As in the comics he originates from, the Joker often does things seemingly without rhyme or reason, just because he finds them funny. The Joker will often play pranks on his fellow Superstars. Cruel in nature, these pranks often defy what seems logical or possible in order to give the Joker an advantage in a match. Finishing Moves *Last Laugh (Double Underhook Driver) *Lariat *Whoopee Cushion Butt Bomb (Golden Hip) *'Momentum Shift:' Stab with Foreign Object Category:Superstars Category:Comic Book Icons